


i wanna follow you to that wonderland

by johnkun



Series: i only want to be blinded by you at night [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, justice for johnkun, justice for qian kun, who is the mystery boy take ur guess n win a shitty sequel or . smthn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnkun/pseuds/johnkun
Summary: maybe he deserves it, maybe not, but what he doesn’t deserve is a person like johnny seo being nice to him.





	i wanna follow you to that wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> here we have me writing a fic after what? over a year? yeah i deleted all my works on this account so it’s like starting again.
> 
> yes this will get happier i can’t let kun suffer but like . Just A Lil Bit More .
> 
> title is from alice by exid’s jeonghwa (pls support my wives they deserve everything. now that i think i perhaps wanna include them in the future!)
> 
> i didn’t proof-read bc i’m a piece of shit uwu
> 
> find me on twt:  
> neoexid - my stan acc  
> johnkuncafe - stan acc but w more ship n writing stuff , there i share sum ideas

  kun still remembers the day when he was claimed by the goddess of magic, crossroads and ghosts - her own mom, hecate. his breath hitched as he looked in front of him, his mom staring at him with a smile - kun wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be warm and welcoming or terrifying, disappointed. he stares back, watching as his mom steps closer to him - while all the other people at camp half-blood stand further from the goddess with three heads, the goddess who is known for turning two of her enemies into animals who now serve her. kun hears whispers, gasps, he can feel the way that he is sucked into a bubble of judgement and predictions of him. his mom strokes his cheek, her pale white hand making a contrast with the bronze skin of kun’s.    
”please don’t let them change you, my son”, she whispers and kun watches as the mist rises from the ground, surrounding hecate, taking her away. kun touches his cheek and turns to look at dionysus, who awkwardly smile at him. he looks around, and he can feel the cold eyes staring at him.    
”i - i am going to leave”, he says quickly and tries not to trip while running to the hecate cabin. he feels like there’s something tight around his heart, trying to take him alive. maybe it’s the surprise, the fear, the anxiety or the fact that his mom - the goddess who everyone thinks is cold, harsh and empty of emotions - is the one who accepts him the way he is. his mom, who he just met for the first time. the way hecate’s words flow around kun’s head, they make him feel dizzy but in a good way. those two words made him feel like the happiest demigod in the world, and his head is just repeating those words - don’t let them change you.   
  
  the way kun is treated after that is even worse than before - he feels like he’s on the edge everytime he leaves his cabin (which is only occupied by him, being the only child of hecate and all), he knows how fast being the son of hecate will make him an outsider. if kun wasn’t an outsider before, then now he sure is. he hears the gasps - ghost boy is coming, run! - and it makes his heart hurt. people yelling at him to make himself better with magic, those words stab him, they open wounds he thought were healed. he doesn’t practise fighting with others, he doesn’t take part of capture the flag, he hardly goes to eat ; only taking part in the empty table besides him when it is an important day, or anything similar. kun was told coming to camp half-blood would change his life, but it certainly didn’t. it was all the same all over again. it was hurtful words, rumours, emptiness, the knowing of that he was alone. now he only had his mom, who he knew cared and supported him, but was way too busy - kun respected his mom, he felt like hecate  _ knew _ how kun felt. hecate was an outsider too, nobody supporting her. it made him smile whenever he would receive a letter beginning with the words dear son of mine. kun knew hecate accepted him, so at some point kun decided to do the least he could, which was controlling magic. maybe some day he would be okay enough to move onto crossroads and ghosts, but magic felt like a perfect thing for him. like for a second he could feel out of this world - in the normal world kun was weak, but in the world of magic he could be strong. he could protect himself, at least for a while. kun started to build a shield around himself, his own personal bubble - the magic around him got stronger, so people started sensing it more ; the way the mood would change whenever kun stepped into the room, the way it felt like there was a wall around him so he couldn’t be hurt. kun was destined to be the son of the goddess who was feared and dark like hades - his destiny was to be feared by people too, no matter in the fact if he was a good person or not. kun was an outcast.   
  
so, when  _ he _ arrived to the camp, kun almost felt jealous - that person being johnny seo, the son of ares.   
  
  johnny seo brought happiness to the camp since the day he arrived - even if his dad was the god of war, ares. apparently ares was greatly proud of his son, declaring him a ” _ rising fighter, the leader of our generation _ ”. johnny seo was admired - he was a person with nothing but good intentions, his fighting skills were more than good, the aura around him shone brightness and sunlight. johnny seo was the exact opposite of what kun was. so, when kun was abandoned, johnny seo was quick to be accepted into the camp community. kun wished he could judge, hate, johnny seo just for being himself but he couldn’t - that’s what had happened to kun himself, so why would he do that to the boy? but kun couldn’t help but notice the weird lingering gazes the newest claimed son of ares sent him, he noticed how the sunlight started to shine through the walls he built. there was something about johnny seo that confused kun too much, but he wasn’t even sure himself if he could figure it out.   
  
-   
  
  ”stay away from qian kun. he’s a total freak. claims to be a homosexual plus he’s the child of hecate! what more reasons do you need?” johnny felt his blood running cold through his veins as he heard one of the daughters of aphrodite tell the newest camper what they should and shouldn’t do at the camp. johnny glanced to the way where kun was sitting - the poor boy looked like he wasn’t in this world. the shadows casted over him, slightly making the features of his face hidden. but johnny knew kun could hear what was said about him. johnny knew he could blow up some day, if he wasn’t able to control his powers well enough - johnny wouldn’t know anything about that though because kun never came to any activities of the camp, hardly ever showing up to eat either. johnny didn’t know much about qian kun other than what he heard from his fellow campers, but those were all negative comments - how kun was a child of darkness, how he supposedly could control the mist with his powers, how he thought his mother deserved better and that she should rise to power. johnny couldn’t say anything about the matter because he had never truly even talked with qian kun - just a brief ‘hello’ when he had arrived to camp, but after that kun had started to avoid him as much as possible. or maybe kun did that with everyone, considering how he was treated, maybe kun thought that johnny would be the same since johnny knew for a fact that kun saw him interacting with the other campers. could it be possible that qian kun despised, even was afraid of him? did qian kun think that johnny judged him too? sure, johnny didn’t know anything else about hecate other than just the stories, facts, he had heard about the goddess - but johnny’s father was ares, the god of war, so why would he judge kun? his father was just as crazy as people thought hecate to be. 

in that moment, as johnny prepped his thoughts with the truth and lies, he decided that he wanted better for qian kun - johnny wanted to befriend him, somehow. what johnny didn’t notice was the short look from kun, almost pleading him for be the one to finally understand, to see the true him - not what everyone saw just because of his mother.

 

  “hey kun, would you mind joining me today in training?” kun was startled by the deep but sweet voice that came behind him. kun knew very well who it belonged to, and when he turned around he wasn’t surprised to see johnny seo standing there in all his glory. kun observed the other man in front of him, took his features and appearance to his memory. johnny seo was tall, he was built well - his body was lean and kun knew johnny was a strong one ; ares’ sons usually trained a lot more than other campers, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if he could take kun down with a snap of his fingers. johnny’s brown hair was truly a mess and the sun had done its job by tanning him after countless hours learning fighting, surviving, everything kun didn’t do. a genuine smile, friendly brown eyes and the piercings - nose, eyebrow and a couple ones on his ears - made kun curious, why was johnny seo, of all people, approaching him and seeming like he genuinely wanted to hang out with qian kun, the loser, the outcast, the boy with so many problems his fingers weren’t enough to count them? why was johnny being nice to him?

“is - is this a prank?” kun stuttered out, rising him head so he could make eye contact with johnny, trying to see past the friendly tint in them, trying to see all the lies and pain he was going to cause kun. where was the dare of others making johnny talk to kun and them destroying him to pieces? 

johnny is taken aback, watching as the son of hecate’s eyes start to fill with fear, betrayal and something that johnny can’t quite catch. was it hope? was it happiness? johnny doesn’t know, tries to shake his mind out of overanalyzing and then he smiles at kun: “this is not a prank. i genuinely want to hang out with you.” the smile that kun gives him is still saved in the precious memories in johnny’s mind.

 

kun walked behind johnny - almost like he was trying to hide - when they made their way to the practising grounds. the two turned heads when they walked through the field to the last practising spot - johnny could hear the whispers about him hanging out with scum, he could hear the tiny whimpers of kun as an insult was thrown at him.

when they arrived to the last spot, johnny watched as kun shook, hugging himself. johnny frowned, how had it been for kun all these years? how could have he lived around all of these horrible people who made his everyday life living hell? johnny starts taking out swords, arrows, bows - anything that kun could practise with. anything that could make him show his skills, to bring down the way he was seen - nothing but a weak son of an evil bitch. johnny tried to keep an eye on kun as much as he could - he watched as the boy cast his eyes downwards, the shaking continuing and slight mist starting to circle around him. wait… mist?

“johnny, i- i truly appreciate this but i need to be taken away now before i explode!” kun whispered, shouted, johnny doesn’t remember - he just watched as the dark brown eyes started to change their colour to light lilac. johnny stepped forward to calm kun, to protect the boy but kun stepped away from him. “please don’t let me hurt anyone here, i beg you”, the tiny whisper made johnny come to his senses and suddenly he was carrying the shaking delicate boy back to hecate’s cabin. back to the safety of loneliness, back to the reality. 

johnny placed the sobbing boy on the only bed in the cabin, also trying to memorize how it looked inside. johnny saw a framed photograph of two young boys - one of them was definitely kun, but who was the other? johnny saw notebooks scattered around a small table, he saw an amulet necklace of sorts hanging from one of the corners of a small mirror. there was a ring next to the mirror with another photograph taped to the wall - it was a picture from some beach; the waves that stood far away were huge, and it certainly didn’t look like a tourist beach. a lamp with light lilac light was next to kun’s bed, an old looking amulet also hung on the wall over his bed.

“could you.. please leave me alone?” johnny turned to see the blood-shot eyes of kun, still coloured with lilac. 

”i’m sorry kun but i- i can’t simply do that. i think you need someone here and i… want to be the one. you deserve it after all”, johnny sighed, shaking his head, sitting on the marble floor coloured dark like the night sky. johnny’s eyes met kun’s, and he could see the walls breaking slowly - johnny could see purple waves, mist, clouds, rain, sunshine, it was like seeing every emotion kun had ever been through; and now he was sharing it with johnny, the son of ares, the boy who was the third person in kun’s life to show that he was cared. kun lifted himself to stand up, and johnny’s eyes flashed with panic - but kun gave him a tiny smile, telling him that it’s okay. that also might have been the most beautiful smile johnny had ever seen, but he could panic about what the son of hecate made him feel later.

 

kun carefully walked to stand in front of his closet. he opened the other door and started searching for something from the depths of the closet. johnny spotted another picture of kun and the unknown boy - this time it was taken in front of many buildings, so perhaps a city of some sorts - kun’s home city?

 

suddenly kun was in front of johnny, holding something in his palm. he seemed nervous, and johnny smiled at him, trying to make his smile look calming. kun’s lips turned upwards too, a slight blush painting his cheeks.

 

”i got this - well, stole it - when i lived on the streets for a while. i- i think i stole it from you.” kun hands johnny a black necklace, that is indeed his. he lost it in chicago a couple years back when it was stolen. the black dreamcatcher with a magic stone - that what his mom said - attached to it.

 

”thank you, i  _ never _ thought i would get it back, i-” johnny rambles, looking at kun with wide eyes. kun chuckles, shaking his head. ”i should thank you. it protected me and my friend a lot”, he says and sadly smiles at the photograph taped to his closet.

 

and in that moment johnny realizes three things:

 

  1. qian kun knows something that johnny doesn’t.
  2. this friend of kun is something more than just a friend, he has to be.
  3. johnny wants to make kun smile more, wants to be the reason behind it. kun’s lips also look very soft and he wouldn’t mind finding out if it’s true or not.



**Author's Note:**

> i hope it wasn’t like, completely shitty. 
> 
> yeehaw leave comments n kudos for this vodka uncle
> 
> i’ll try to write the next part soon mwah


End file.
